1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to thin film mirrors and more particularly to the film support and method.
2. Description of the Prior Art
For many years, reflectors have been made in a variety of ways. For flat mirrors in sizes up to eight feet, glass was often used with a coating of silver or aluminum on the backside. Due to weight and safety considerations, and with the advent of high quality materials such as metal coated plastic film, large mirrors using such film as the reflecting medium, have been made and are widely used. Patents have been obtained on some such mirrors. An example is U.S. Pat. No. 5,247,395 issued Sep. 21, 1993, and reference patents listed therein.
This and the other prior art of which I am aware leave room for improvement, both in terms of manufacturing method and end product. The present invention is addressed to such improvement.